


Treasure

by vaindumbass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Injury, Getting Together, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Swords, and they were crewmates - Freeform, i love that that is a tag, o my god they were crewmates, what if we kissed in front of the treasure room... and were both boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/vaindumbass
Summary: “I suppose I should apologize.” Lupin said, looking out wistfully over the ocean. “It’s just-- I quite dislike Tom Riddle, you see.”Sirius huffed a laugh, walking forward until he was standing next to Lupin, mirroring his position. “Don’t we all?”Lupin painted quite the pretty picture, his brown curls waving a little in the wind, his face illuminated by the setting sun. Sirius quickly turned his head back to the sea.-or: a pirate au.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dduucckk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/gifts).



> for Dan's birthday! Enjoy 
> 
> also, feel free to visit my [tumblr](https://vaindumbass.tumblr.com/) :D

Sirius had never been more grateful that the Potters had taken him in. Of course, the time he ran away from Grimmauld and they welcomed him on their ship with open arms might be a strong contender, but it was definitely second-place.

Euphemia and Fleamont Potter’s son and his wife had long since gotten their own ship and crew, and Sirius had tagged along. James and Lily Potter were the best captains one could ask for, really, Sirius thought to himself as he looked around him.

The entire crew of the ‘Marauders’ was gathered, immediately after Sirius had simply told his captains that he had something to tell them.

“Well,” Marlene, their carpenter, said, “what is it?”. She was a tall, pale woman, with a scar across her left cheek. If one were to ask, she’d tell a different story every time, each one more heroic than the last, but the entire crew knew it was because she had managed to somehow fall face-first into a nail.

Sirius stalked into the middle of the room, and swooped all bottles and glasses off the table. He carefully laid his newly-purchased map down, and unfolded it. “This,” Sirius said, pointing at the left corner, “is where Tom Riddle is located.” 

Everyone in the room sat up straighter. They had been chasing Tom Riddle, a truly _horrid_ pirate captain, for four years now, without ever even getting the slightest idea where he could be.

“Do you- Are you sure?” Mary asked. Even the hands of their surgeon, which had been steady while stitching them up countless times, fiddled now with her hijab.

Sirius’ voice was strong, and unwavering. “I am.”

James’ eyes met his. “What’s your source?”

“I got a letter while I was gathering our supplies. It’s from Reggie- Regulus.”

Lily extended a hand. Sirius wordlessly handed it over to her.

She whistled between her teeth. “Sirius, this is _big.”_

“Believe me, I know.”

Remus Lupin stood up. He was only a navigator, yet he had the most scars out of all of them. “How can we trust him? Hasn’t Regulus been with the Death Eaters all this time?”

“I trust Sirius.” Lily said, her voice cold. At that moment she wasn’t their friend, not the Lily who had had rum coming out of her nose when she laughed too hard at something Marlene had said, but she was their captain.

Lupin sat down, his jaw locked.

As everyone started to file out of the door, to their own quarters, Lily stopped next to Sirius. “James and I are trying to get pregnant.”

“Oh.” Sirius said, completely baffled.

“So you better make sure our trust isn’t misplaced. Our child needs his parents and his godparent.” 

“Right.” Sirius said, still busy processing the earlier information. “Wait- Godparent? I would be their godfather?”

But Lily was already gone, with a swish of her red hair and a twinkle of her laugh.

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh a little to himself, too. _A godfather, him._

* * *

When he emerged on the deck, there was someone already standing there. “Lupin.” Sirius said.

“Sirius.”

Lupin had been a relatively new addition, but good navigators were hard to come by, and he _was_ good. He’d been getting along well with everyone, until now. 

“I suppose I should apologize.” Lupin said, looking out wistfully over the ocean. “It’s just-- I quite dislike Tom Riddle, you see.”

Sirius huffed a laugh, walking forward until he was standing next to Lupin, mirroring his position. “Don’t we all?”

Lupin painted quite the pretty picture, his brown curls waving a little in the wind, his face illuminated by the setting sun. Sirius quickly turned his head back to the sea.

“Ah, my hate for him feels a little more... personal. Fenrir Greyback- I assume you’ve heard of him?”

“I have.”

“He attacked me when I was five.”

Sirius turned to look at Remus so fast it was a surprise he didn’t break anything. Sirius had known of Greyback’s underhanded tactics, who hadn’t? Still, that did not make this any less horrible.”

Remus still looked perfectly calm. At Sirius’ surprised stare, he said: “At Riddle’s command, I mean.”

“Yeah. Yeah I got that.”

A silence fell, for a while.

“I’m sorry.” Sirius said.

Remus shrugged. “Wasn’t your fault. It’s a long time ago, anyway.”

Once again, their conversation halted, no matter how much Sirius would love to keep talking to this intriguing man (he had forgiven Remus the moment he tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. Or maybe when the last bit of sun had hit his face just so. Or maybe-- well, suffice to say, Sirius harboured no ill feelings towards him)

Suddenly, Remus stretched. “Well,” he said, and Sirius only looked because that’s the polite thing to do when someone talks to you, and not at all because of the small sliver of skin that showed, “I’ll make sure we get to Riddle’s ship in time, alright?”

This was accompanied by a hand on Sirius’ shoulder, so he could only nod mutely, and look on as Remus walked away.

* * *

“You know what, Black? You might regret it if you don’t make your move now.”

Sirius looked at Dorcas, their master gunner, who was lounging casually against the mast, her hair falling over her shoulders in tight twists. Then he followed her line of sight to where Remus and Marlene were talking. “Are you talking to me, or to yourself?”

With a quick movement of her shoulders, Dorcas pushed herself back on her feet. “Who says I can’t do both?” 

Remus smiled at Marlene’s animated face, his body language relaxed. 

“I’ll make you a deal, Meadowes. If we come out of this alive, we confess.” 

“Deal. If you die, though, I’ll kill you.” 

They shook hands.

The Marauders had a lot of allies, but there was an enormous chance they would be noticed if they went with more than one ship. According to Regulus, there was only one ship anyway, safely anchored for the night. 

Sirius would be the first to enter, together with Dorcas. They wanted to keep the element of surprise, Sirius could make his steps so silent they called him Padfoot, Dorcas was their best fighter, it only seemed the most logical decision. 

Regulus would be taking guard duty tonight so they should, hopefully, be able to stay hidden for a while. 

* * *

“You _did_ get us here in time.” Sirius says, because he still hasn’t managed to silence that little voice in him that’s begging him to say something, _anything_ , to the man in front of him.

“I said I would, didn’t I?” There are bags under Remus’ eyes, and Sirius doesn’t exactly know what a navigator’s job entails but he’s pretty sure you don’t need to run yourself ragged.

“You did, you did. But why not go to sleep now? We only attack during nightfall.” 

Sirius has spent a long time cataloguing Remus’ every smile. This one seems to be his typical half-grin, only the complete lack of sleep is making it seem... weirdly genuine. “You drive a hard bargain, Black.”

Sirius grins back unabashedly. “Wouldn’t be a good boatswain otherwise.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Remus puts up one hand to wave as he walks away. Sirius waves back, even though Remus’ back is turned to him. 

That might be why he doesn’t notice Dorcas until she swings an arm around him. “God, you’re so _gone_ for that guy.” 

Sirius pushes her back with a smile. “Like you’re one to talk.” 

“True, true.” Dorcas sighs, “I’ve fought countless people, but she just- smiles or whatever and I’m defenseless.” 

Sirius snorts, “That reminds me, didn’t you tell her the chair she made was, and I quote, “very sittable”?” 

“In my defense, it _was_!” 

“At least you’re not constantly complaining about ‘bumpy’ chairs.”

Dorcas looks up at the sky dreamily. “Yeah... Wait, do you think she did it because of that? Because of _me_?” 

“What other reason is there? She must... like you.” 

“I can’t wait until today is over so I can know for _sure_.”

Silently, Sirius agrees.

* * *

Sirius likes being the boatswain, he does. It’s fun haggling with people and then stealing it from under their noses, he likes teasing Peter about the amount of potatoes they need, and he likes being able to, sometimes, get Remus chocolate (out of his own pocket, of course, although he doesn’t tell Remus that).

It still doesn’t compare to this. Feeling as invisible as a shadow in the night simply stills a hunger in Sirius he doesn’t always realize he _has_. For a moment all worries are forgotten, his mind as clear as the night sky, except for his goal.

His and Dorcas’ boots barely make a sound as they walk over the deck. Regulus greets them with a limp body in his hands.

“Watch duty is always done in pairs,” he explains.

Sirius cringes a little at the intrusion of the silence, but nods. 

“Dorcas,” Regulus says, “it would be better if you went first. I need to talk to Sirius.

“Make it quick.” 

“What is it?” Sirius hisses.

“Riddle keeps a part of his seven treasures here.” 

Sirius’ eyes widen. Riddle’s treasures were each extremely valuable and highly sought-after. “Which one?” 

“The medal. It contains the location of the other ones.”

Bringing Riddle to justice, or whatever, meant nothing if he could immediately bail himself out. Besides, having a bit of extra cash was always good. “Fuck. Okay. Lead the way.”

After they had walked for a bit, Sirius couldn’t help but ask: “Why couldn’t Dorcas come with us?”

Regulus shrugged, illuminated in strange shapes by the torch he was holding. “I don’t know her. And I didn’t- I didn’t want to see what they’d do to our parents.”

They walk the rest of the way in silence, until they arrive at the treasure room. Bellatrix is guarding it, because _of course_ she is, his cousin has always been a bit too crazy to be anything but loyal to Riddle.

There are two other guards, but before Sirius knows it Regulus has already said: “I’ll distract them.” and then Regulus is suddenly gone, attacking one of the guards quickly and then running away, two of the guards hot on his heels.

Sirius doesn’t even have the time to stop him. In a reflex, he’d stepped forward, and this is when Bellatrix saw him. Now there’s a sword at his throat. “Long time no see, Siri.”

Sirius moves his knife to the hilt to the sword, and pushes it back in one big movement, immediately after aiming for her heart. “I had so hoped it would be an even longer time.” 

Bellatrix eyes glitter maniacally as she deflects his knife. “Tough luck.”

“You know,” Sirius says while trying to hook his foot behind her ankle, “You could just let me in. It would spare both of us a lot of time.”

Bellatrix sidesteps him, and then her sword is suddenly coming awfully close to his stomach. “But where’s the fun in that?”

The sword brushes his shirt as it moves past him, and Sirius fights on in silence.

Until he hears footsteps. He looks up at the same time as Bellatrix does, covered in sweat and with blood on his clothes, and he sees Remus.

Lovely, beautiful, _amazing_ Remus.

“Duck!” Remus shouts, and Sirius does so without a second thought, and then there are two swords above his head.

Lucky for him, Remus’ is the one that strikes true. Bellatrix seems almost surprised at the sword in her arm, which gives Sirius the chance to knock her out. 

As soon as she’s fallen to the ground, Sirius clasps Remus’ arms. “You’re here? How did you find me?” 

“I-” Remus says, letting his eyes fall shut and his forehead settle against Sirius. “You weren’t where you said you would be.” 

“You missed me?” it was meant to be teasing, really, but it came out awfully sincere.

“Of course,” Remus whispers back hoarsely, opening his eyes again.

Sirius looks back at him, and then he kisses him.

It’s messy, and rushed, and _absolutely perfect._ Remus lips are soft but chapped, and while Riddle’s medal is right behind him, Sirius thinks he already has the greatest treasure the world has to offer in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Very important information: Euphemia and Fleamont are still very much active as pirates, they are the terror of the seven seas. Somehow, they still manage to regularly send Sirius and James food.


End file.
